Murakami Junpei
Murakami is a reincarnated individual who had been a high school teacher on Earth by the name of Murakami Junpei. He had left the Bravers with a group of ten others and vanished after joining the terrorist group, Eighth Guidance. Background On Earth, Murakami had been the teacher in charge of the field trip. Also, he was the homeroom teacher of the class that Amamiya Hiroto, who was now Vandalieu, Naruse Narumi, Minami Asagi and Tsuchiya Kanako were in. After being reincarnated in Origin and experiencing his second youth, Murakami had aimed to become a professional in that sport. Rodcorte had given him an aptitude and talent for magic, as well as physical abilities, reflexes and perception of moving objects that were superior to those that he had possessed on Earth. And by secretly using his cheat-like ability as well, despite having been an average tennis player during his school days on Earth, Murakami had become such a good player as a student in Origin that even professionals had reached out to him. The reason that their dreams had been cut short was because of Amemiya Hiroto’s activities. He had founded the nonprofit organization of the reincarnated individuals, the ‘Bravers,’ and openly announced to the world that they had special abilities. Because of this, it had become clear that Murakami possessed powers that were different from magic, powers that couldn’t be explained by the principles that existed in Origin. There was no way of proving that he had used his powers during their matches and auditions, but with the existence of his powers widely known, they had become unable to work in their respective industries. Even if Amemiya hadn’t established the Bravers, it might have only been a matter of time before Murakami’s cheating was discovered. And for a little while afterwards, the two of them satisfied their vanity through the Bravers’ activities. They received attention by doing things like disaster relief work, and the attention and applause they got when they put on shows displaying some of their cheat-like abilities was, in a way, similar to the attention that a professional athlete and idol would receive. But two incidents shook the world and changed these circumstances. The first was the death attribute extinction incident, in which the Undead at the secret laboratory in a military nation, which was now known by a different name, that had been exporting all kinds of products to the rest of the world. After this incident, the Bravers’ activities and nature as an organization changed. They went from simply being heroes who rescued people from disasters to performing military activities and engaging in the killing of other human beings, things that they didn’t want to be involved in. Even if they used hollow justifications like saying that they were solving humanitarian problems, or fighting wars against terrorism, it didn’t change the fact that they were engaging in bloody battles to the death. And the second incident was what the media, tabloid newspapers and talk shows had dubbed the ‘fallen hero incident,’ where Kaidou Kanata had been murdered by Shihouin Mari. The crimes that Kanata had been committing were not such light crimes that some might defend him as a ‘dark hero’ or something of the sort; they were horrid, bloody acts that only scum would carry out. Fortunately, they had come to light because Shihouin Mari, a fellow Braver, had murdered him. By painting her as the heroine of a tragedy, the public image of the Bravers worsening was avoided to some extent. But many began to doubt the ability of the leader, Amemiya Hiroto, to manage the Bravers. They were no longer the perfect heroes they once were in the eyes of society. And then, before long, Murakami and around ten other members left the Bravers. He had invited those who had been his students on Earth, asking them if there was any reason to keep being heroes and deny themselves from the riches they could have for the sake of an organization that had no integrity or innocence. Powers and Abilities As an individual that had been given abilities by the god Rodcorte, Murakami is a cheat with considerable power. * Chronos - The cheat ability given to him by Rodcorte. It delays the activation of the other Bravers' cheat abilities and the magic of others near him. * Mana Regeneration - The ability to more quickly restore one's own mana. This ability is constantly active. * Target Radar '''- A unique skill that allows the user to concentrate and sense which direction the source of death-attribute Mana was and how far away it was, Murakami's version of this skill has been improved by Rodcorte to allow him to tell which source of Mana was the greatest, due to more sources of death-attribute mana existing in Lambda; such as Legion, Vandalieu’s creation of large death-attribute devices (such as the devices that automatically created Undead in the former Scylla territory) and the development of Demon King Familiars. Weaknesses * Before reincarnating into Lambda, Rodcorte altered '''Chronos so that it would not work on other reincarnated individuals other than Vandalieu.Side Chapter 23 Trivia * After reincarnating into Lambda, the way Murakami's name is written was changed from kanji to katakana, changing the name order to first name, surname order; i.e Murakami Junpei to Junpei Murakami. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reincarnated Category:Bravers Category:Humans Category:Origin Category:Lambda Reincarnated Category:Lambda Category:Antagonist